Sparkly Pink
by Inept
Summary: This is a mindless, plot-less little fluff fiction about Sesshomaru and his love for his small sister Rin (Before you call the police to report incest, let me mention it is in a brotherly-sisterly way.) Full Review inside, it doesn't fit!
1. Cuteness and a new love

**Pink Sparkles**

**Chapter One:** Cuteness and a new love 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The day I do will be when hell freezes over.

-Runs down there and throws ice cubes into a pit of flames-

-Runs back to ice maker-

-Runs back to hell to dump more ice in-

I'll inform you when I'm done...

_**A/U and OCC **_

**Summary:** This is a mindless, plot-less little fluff fiction about Sesshomaru and his love for his small sister Rin (Before you call the police to report incest, let me mention it is in a brotherly-sisterly way.) and Inuyasha and his love for Kagome (not in a brotherly-sisterly way mind you...) This really has no point, it's just for my entertainment and another way to procrastinate updating Choices. =D

* * *

Pink and sparkly... why was everything pink and sparkly?

Sesshomaru gave an involuntary shudder, and turned to look at his 4 year old sister Rin.

"Ahem?"

She turned to look at him with her sweet brown eyes and smiled, showing her teeth.

"Fluffy! I make sparkles!"

He sighed. How could scold her for putting paint all over the living room now? She was just too cute. Now she was sitting on his lap and playing with his long silver hair.

"Pretty!" She cried, and then hugged him around the waist.

Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch, content, and fell asleep.

"What the heck happened in here?!" Sesshomaru was awoken two hours later by his half-brother, Inuyasha's, shout as he arrived home from the place he had been staying at for the past 3 nights. Maybe he had a girlfriend he wasn't talking about.

"Where have you been?" Asked Sesshomaru, while lifting the still sleeping Rin from his lap and placing her next to him on the couch.

Inuyasha turned slightly red and looked at the plush white carpeting, now covered in clumps of pink paint and glitter.

"I should have guessed." Sesshomaru replied, a smirk covering his face. "So how was it with her?"

Inuyasha's face turned an even deeper red then before and glared straight at Sesshomaru.

"It's not like that you hentai! I was just at Kagome's..." He shouted, clearly embarrassed.

Sesshomaru snorted.

"And who is this Kagome? Another one of those whores you pick up at the clubs you go to?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with hatred and he lunged towards Sesshomaru. He dodged easily, and stared at Inuyasha with an expression that said _you really thought you could hit me?_

"Temper, brother." He reminded.

Inuyasha ground his teeth.

"Kagome isn't like that. She's not. She's different. She's special..." He trailed off, realizing what he had just said, and blushed even more (if it was possible...)

Sesshomaru smiled knowingly, and gently picked Rin up.

"Aha. So my brother is in love."

Before he let Inuyasha reply, he turned and headed towards the nursery and placed Rin into her crib.

He turned off the lights and headed back into the kitchen, happily looking foreword to teasing Inuyasha about this "Kagome" girl.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Inuyasha sitting on a stool staring at the ceiling.

"So brother, are you thinking about her?"

Inuyasha jumped a few inches off his chair and turned, quickly erasing the glazed look off his face.

"N... no..." He replied, clearly lying.

Sesshomaru smiled again. Young love was so cute.

"So where did you meet her?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, clearly wanting not to talk about it.

"Come on little brother. You can't hide her from me forever..." Sesshomaru teased.

"If only I could..." Inuyasha grumbled, blushing again.

"Fine, invite her over for dinner tomorrow. I'll talk to her then and make sure she is fit for my little brother. I have to go out tonight. I have an important meeting to be at. Take care of your sister."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the entryway, grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes before he walked out the door.

**A/N**: Yay! I've successfully finished the first chapter. This is just a fluff, as it says in the summary, so yeah.

The next chapter will be in Inuyasha's point of view, and the 3rd will be in Sesshomaru's and so on and so forth.


	2. The Phone Call

**Pink Sparkles**

**Chapter Two:** Dinner and a show 

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, you know the routine, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does...

_**A/U and OCC**_

* * *

**-Last Chapter-**

"Fine, invite her over for dinner tomorrow. I'll talk to her then and make sure she is fit for my little brother. I have to go out tonight. I have an important meeting to be at. Take care of your sister."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the entryway, grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes before he walked out the door.

* * *

**-Chapter 2- The Phone Call-**

_Reminder: This is from Inuyasha's point of view._

Why did his brother always have to be like that?

"Make sure you invite her for tomorrow..." He mimicked, and then glared at the black cordless phone.

I can't call her already! She'll think I'm weird or something...

He really wanted to see her though. Maybe if she'd just call him? She wouldn't though. She was probably having fun with another one of her guy friends, like that Hojo guy or whatever his name was.

He glared at the phone. Well if she was having so much fun with Hojo he didn't want her to call.

Maybe he should call her. What if Hojo answered? What would he say?

He shook his head. She could call him when she was done with Hojo. Or maybe she would call one of her other guy friends like Kouga.

He ground his teeth and growled.

Why wasn't she calling him? What was she doing with Hojo and Kouga?  
  
"Wait a second..." He thought aloud "Who says she's even with Hojo or Kouga? Maybe she's being held captive and if no one calls she will die!" (a/n: One of my friends seriously said that... XD)  
  
He didn't realize how stupid this sounded and actually was nervous for her.

"_Call her... call her... call her... call her..."_ chanted a voice in the back of his head.

He whacked his head rather hard, and then shook it.

Inuyasha almost had a heart attack when he felt a small hand pulling on his jeans. He turned suddenly and almost tripped over Rin who was clutching a pink blanket and had tears running down her face.

Oh crap, why did these things always happen to him? He picked her up, and she started crying harder.

"I want Fluffy! Fluffy!"

Inuyasha could tell she was on the verge of a temper tantrum and was starting to get a huge migraine.

"Rin, Fluffy isn't home right now. Please go back to bed for me..." He begged, and groaned when she starting hitting and kicking him.

"FLUFFY! FLUFFY!"

Her shouts grew louder, and Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked at the clock. It read 9:23. This was going to be a long night...

After 10 or so minutes Rin had finally started to calm down and was just kicking him occasionally when he moved. His legs were starting to cramp up, but she still wasn't asleep.

To make matters worse the phone started ringing. Inuyasha sighed, and glanced at the caller I.D. His heart almost stopped. There, in printed clearly in small letters was Higarashi, Kagome.

Oh gods, why?

He waited until the answering machine picked up, and heard his brother's smooth voice.

_Thank you for calling. I am unavailable at the time. I apologize if this has caused you any inconvenience and will call you back if you leave a message. _

Closely followed was the annoying beep, and then Kagome's voice came on.

_Um... Hi. This is Kagome from last night. _

An awkward silence filled the room as she paused.

_You can um... call me if you ever get the chance... _With a click she hung up, sending Inuyasha's heart racing once again.

_She told me to call her!_ Inuyasha thought, pumping his fist up and down in victory.

Unfortunately, this upset Rin and set her off screaming and kicking again.

This time, however, Inuyasha didn't mind as much, and he rocked her to sleep with a pink tinge decorating his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Eeeee! Cute! That was so much fun to write. I loved the Inuyasha-arguing-with-himself part because whenever one of my guy friends likes someone that is how they act. I'm always the one forcing them to call the girl... It's sooooooooooooooooo cute!

-dies-

-Gets bored and un-dies-

Review or I will sic my attack fruitcake on you. Ph33r my attack fruitcake of d00m, m0rtal! Ph33r!!

When I update next will be determined by the amount of reviews I get... -hint hint- 


	3. Meeting

**Sparkly Pink**

**Chapter 3: **Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_-Sesshoumaru's point of view-_

The meeting was a bore as usual.

After what seemed like decades of talking to people who weren't listening or just plain incompetent, he got to send them on their way.

He was nursing a migraine he had acquired from said meeting when he heard a slight rapping on his door.

"Yes, come in." He said irritably and turned to face the door.

In stepped a young woman with long ebony hair braided down her back. Her green eyes seemed to accent her whole face and her smile lit up her face with a warm glow.

Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck for a few seconds. It was all he could do not to stare with his mouth hanging open like some young teenager.

He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Is there any way I could be of assistance to you?" He asked smoothly. That was another thing his brother lacked that he had, the ability to talk to women. Sesshomaru smiled.

The woman smiled back.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you wanted anything after that lovely presentation you just held. You seem exhausted... I'm Myakka by the way."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. Someone had actually been listening? Wow, he thought everyone was asleep, or stupid. Or both. Who was this Myakka girl anyways?  
  
"No thank you, I'm quite well actually." He said, shooting her another smile.

"Okay, I guess I'll just see you around." Myakka said before turning out of his office.

Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Wow was she ever beautiful." 

He finally arrived home at 12:00 A.M. to find Inuyasha asleep on the couch with Rin. The carpet still had the paint and glitter on it.

Sesshomaru made a mental note to call a cleaner tomorrow. He walked up the long flight of stairs to his master bedroom. He slipped into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** w00. Chapter 3 is done! My head itches. Anyways... a love for Fluffy! How cute!

**Sesshoumaru**: Who is this Fluffy you speak of?

**Me:** You! Mwahaha! 

**Sesshoumaru:** 0.o

Thank you to Cool Cat 96 for being my first reviewer! I think that was you at least... X.X

My memory fails. If you were the first reviewer and aren't Cool Cat 96 just tell me and I'll straighten this out...


	4. Dinner Plans

**Sparkly Pink**

**Chapter 4: **Dinner Plans 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Stop rubbing it in you mean-head!

* * *

_-Inuyasha's point of view-_

He was holding Kagome's hand as she cradled a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at him and smiled her heart stopping smile before looking down in her arms again. Inuyasha peered over the blankets to see a small baby's head peeking up at him...

Inuyasha awoke from his dream with a start and looked around him.

After a few seconds of trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that filtered in from the blinds he realized he was on the couch with Rin.

She was still fast asleep, so he lifted her and brought her back to her cradle.  
  
Only after walking towards the kitchen did he think to look at the time. He glanced at the hall clock which read 5:47 A.M. He jumped slightly and sighed. Why was he awake this early?  
  
Then he remembered the dream. Kagome... She couldn't have been pregnant, they never well... you know...

He blushed at the thought of it. He had liked the dream though. Ever since he met her he felt that he belonged at Kagome's side.

Inuyasha didn't even know if she liked him too. For all he knew she was involved with Hojo. Or Kouga. Or both. He shuddered.

Kagome... she was so perfect in every way. Her raven black hair, her big brown eyes, her beautiful body and her cute personality... He wanted to hug her, to hold her close and never let go.

There was no way he'd ever tell her though... Inuyasha blushed.

* * *

He still had a dreamy smile on his face when Sesshoumaru came downstairs to make breakfast.

"Good morning brother. Did you have fun with Rin last night?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice made Inuyasha jump slightly.

"Feh. She was screaming all night for you."

"Isn't she just adorable?" asked Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and poured himself a bowl of froot loops. (I swear they are spelled that way. At least I think they are...)

"So did you invite that Kagome girl yet?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh crap... I completely forgot..." He said, blushing.

"Well then guess it's a good thing I called her from my cell phone. She'll be over at 7:00. Make sure you wear something nice."

"You what?!"

Sesshoumaru just smiled.

Oh great, now she'll really think I'm a nut job. I mean, come on, my brother invited her for a date with me... Inuyasha shook his head.

Just then a sleepy looking Rin came in.

"Fluffy!" she cried gleefully, and ran to cling to his leg.

Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms and poured her a bowl of cereal. She ate hungrily while Sesshoumaru watched, thoughtfully munching his toast.

"Oh, brother, a woman named Myakka will also be joining us. Be polite."  
  
Inuyasha stared.

"Who's she?"

"Myakka is a woman from my office." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Inuyasha shook his head. His brother was getting odder by the minute. He stood up and went to go shower.

* * *

**A/N:** w00. I love writing from Inuyasha's point of view, so his chapters will be a bit longer then Fluffy's... Don't hurt me! (runs from Fluffy fangirls and hides in a well-placed bomb shelter) 


End file.
